Leibensraum
Leibensraum is the name of the Vitrianis based independent nation that the Coordinators live in and have developed. Each of the colonies is called Leibensraum-X, where X stands in as the number the colony was made, usually abbreviated as L-X, or L-2, for example. Technical Information Each Leibensraum colony has the appearance of a large hourglass. The disc-shaped areas at the two ends make up the living area of the colonies, with each disc having a diameter of ten kilometers. These discs rotate around the central hub, thus providing artificial gravity for the inhabitants. The two discs are anchored to the central hub by a 30-kilometer long central shaft, as well as a network of high-tension strings and a high-speed elevator running from the center of each disc to the hub. The hub is also connected to external mirrors, which reflect sunlight into the living areas, and external docks for incoming space vessels to dock. Overview The Leibensraum homeland is located at Lagrange 5 and made up of twelve "cities", each incorporating ten colonies for a total of 120. These cities are named for a month of the Roman Calendar (i.e. Aprilius, Junius), with the colonies of each city numbered from one to ten (i.e. Januarius One, December Eight). Each city has a scientific or industrial specialty which are as following: Government The government of the Leibensraum cities is the Supreme Council on Aprilius One which was originally formed to deal with the Vitrianis directorate of Leibensraum-sponsored nations, and their military is the Specially Equipped and Educated Defenders, or SeeDs for short. The Leibensraums are described as one nation by some, but they are in fact several different nations (each Leibensraum city can almost be considered an independent city-nation) united in their common heritage and the need for protection. History The concept of the Leibensraum-type space colonies was first proposed by Knights of Vitrianis, because of the growing numbers of Coordinators, in the aftermath of the war. Construction of these new colonies eventually started at Lagrange 5 near the end of the war, with funding coming from the Vitrianis nobles, due to the number of their children which were actually First Generation Coordinators. After 4 years, the first ten Leibensraum-type colonies were completed (later known as Aprilius City) and began to serve as large-scale production sites, with the unspoken decision that it would house the soldiers and keep them battle ready. The Leibensraums soon became home for the growing Coordinator population, who fled growing persecution and being dis-inherited on the main Vitrianis colonies. Nevertheless, the Leibensraumss became a target of terrorist actions against Coordinators, which only strengthened the dissatisfaction of their population, who didn't have their own government. In another 6 years, the first iteration of SeeD was formed by INSERT NOBLE HERE and INSERT TEMPLAR HERE to strengthen the independence of Leibensraum, but the group was suppressed by the sponsor nations. During this time, the Leibensraum Supreme Council is formed, with a representative of each city. As anti-Coordinator sentiments grew, most Coordinators living on Vitrianis left for the Leibensraums. During this time, the sponsor nobles stationed their military forces at the Leibsensraum homeland, to try to keep strong relations with the early and second generation Coordinators. While terrorism against Coordinators continued, the Leibensraum assisting nation grew in strength and is reformed as the Specially Equipped and Educated Defenders under the leadership of INSERT TEMPLAR HERE. In the last few years of the war, Leibensraum and SeeD began to strengthen their independence by producing their own food and creating their own armed forces, which used the newly built Coordinator-specific Mobile Suits, who eventually drove the need for Vitrianis armed forces out of the main homeland, effectively making Leibensraum an independent nation. The relationship between Leibensraum and Vitrianis declined over time and when the ruling noble of Vitrianis was killed, Leibensraum declared themselves a nation of Coordinators, with their own goals and a tenuous alliance with Vitrianis, whose sudden lack of direction was unable to stop them from doing so. Category:Vitrianis Category:Factions Category:Coordinators